


The Dark Side

by Zedoktor



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zedoktor/pseuds/Zedoktor
Summary: Medic is skittish and nervous, and Heavy wants to take their relationship to the next level... but he might not be ready to see the dark side of his doctor.





	The Dark Side

Heavy had always considered himself a patient man. It usually paid off quite well, in the long run. He had always tried not to be hasty or rushed in anything that he did, knowing that a job well done was worth the extra time. Impatience did not come easily to him, which made his current situation all the more aggravating now.  
  
He and Medic were… something. He didn’t know what, really. Boyfriends sounded too juvenile, and lovers required that they actually make love at least once. That was the crux of the problem, of course; he adored his Doktor, but in the month that they had been involved with each other, all they had done was kiss. Medic was nervous, or timid, and any time Heavy had tried to move a little further, he froze up and pushed him away. Heavy knew that Medic had been with a man before, so he was baffled as to what this barrier could be. The only reasonable conclusion was that it was something to do with Heavy himself, and that worried him deeply. It made the fact that he was feeling pretty sexually frustrated even worse.  
  
He contemplated this as he waited in the cleaning closet. The space was dark, small, and no one ever came here since the base’s only broom had been moved to the kitchen. It was lit only by a thin line around the door where the hall lights seeped in. Perfect for things other than storage, in fact.  
  
A shadow appeared, blocking some of the faint illumination. The door opened, and for a moment the dusty, empty shelves were visible as Medic slipped inside. Then it was dark again, and close, and Heavy could feel the heat of another body warming the room. He leaned against the door - it didn’t lock, after all - and they found one another by touch while their eyes adjusted. Always after a battle, and before dinner; discretion was essential, after all, and they looked for time alone wherever they could, even if it was only half an hour.  
  
“Hello,” Medic whispered, and he cuddled up into Heavy’s arms. He loved to be held, and for his lover to stroke his hair and kiss his face and neck. Heavy was always ready to oblige. Medic was wonderfully affectionate, up to a point, and it left no doubt in his mind that a lack of desire wasn’t the problem.  
  
It began well enough, with their bodies and lips pressed together. Heavy couldn’t get enough of his Doktor, even when they were both fully clothed. The kisses were soft and gentle at first, but he was a passionate man at heart, and it didn’t take long before their tongues were pulsing around each other and Medic was moaning into his mouth.  
  
He couldn’t stop himself. He wanted him too much, and when desire hit him hard, Heavy acted without thinking. He grabbed Medic’s ass, pulling him in as close as possible, desperate to feel the heat of his groin against his own. The reaction was dishearteningly predictable; Medic flinched, and his body froze up in fear. Heavy let him push away again for a moment, but he couldn’t bear to let him go completely without knowing what was making him so afraid.  
  
“Doktor, please,” he whispered. “Please, I not hurt you, you know this.”  
  
“I – I know,” Medic said softly. “It is not you, Heavy, it is me. I am sorry.” He drew close again, and hugged him sadly. “I am sorry.”  
  
Heavy stroked his back, being careful not to go too low and hoping that he was being reassuring in spite of the lust filtering through his mind. “Doktor, whatever is… you can tell me.” He kissed his forehead. “It not change how I feel, I promise. Just want you be happy.”  
  
Well, that was true, but it was also so that  he could be happy, and right now, he needed to get laid before his balls got any more blue. If he could make that happen by helping his Doktor over this mysterious hurdle, then so be it.  
  
Medic bit his lip, looking very conflicted for a moment. Heavy trailed a line of kisses across his neck, and felt the frightened heartbeat in his throat. He really hoped he hadn’t pushed him too far; he didn’t want to scare him off entirely either.  
  
“Maybe…” Medic started, and Heavy pulled back for a moment to look at him. “Make me a promise?”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
He took at deep breath, seemingly steeling himself. “Come to – to my room. Tonight, after ze ozzers have gone to bed. You must promise zat you vill stay vis me until ze morning.”  
  
Heavy was immediately confused. Of course he would stay, what kind of man would he be if he just had sex and left afterwards? But Medic seemed desperately earnest and very fearful, as if he was in danger of losing Heavy forever. He couldn’t imagine what kind of demon he was hiding that could do this to him.  
  
“Da, I promise. I stay with you tonight. Will be fine, Doktor,” he said. Medic sagged with relief, and went back to kissing him fervently. Heavy didn’t try to push it any further, for now, and they stayed in the warm darkness of the closet until it was time for dinner.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The hallways seemed colder when they were quiet. It was almost midnight, and Heavy was padding towards Medic’s room with his boots in his hands. He didn’t want to risk making any more noise than was absolutely necessary.  
  
He was nervous, he would admit that much. He didn’t know what to expect, and he had thought of any number of scenarios. Was he impotent, perhaps? Had he been hurt by another man? Heavy didn’t want to consider how difficult sex would be if Medic were trying to deal with that kind of trauma, and he immediately felt enormously guilty that that was his first thought on the subject.  
  
He knocked gently on Medic’s door. “Doktor?” he said softly. “Doktor, is me – can I come in?”  
  
“Ja, you may come in.” The voice was muffled but definite. Heavy opened it, and stepped into the gloom. The room was only lit by a single desk lamp, and he shut the door as his eyes adjusted. Medic was sitting in his chair, facing him. He… wasn’t wearing his uniform.  
  
Heavy’s boots tumbled to the floor. Medic was watching him with an intense, calculating expression as he sat there with his legs crossed. There was no sign of the white coat and shirt; he was wearing what looked like a black, short-sleeved dress that stretched from his neck to mid-thigh, along with knee-high boots. Those were… yes, women’s stockings and suspenders, and that was probably a lace garter belt. He held a long riding crop in hands covered by black leather gloves, and he was stroking the handle with his thumb. His glasses were elsewhere.  
  
Heavy was speechless for a moment. A stream of questions flickered through his mind, all clamoring for attention. “Doktor, what -”  
  
“Hush,” Medic said, the note of command ringing in his voice as he held up one cautionary finger. “You are not allowed to speak. Lock ze door, now.”  
  
Heavy complied, wondering what exactly was going on. This was so far outside his experience it might as well be on the moon. He had heard of men wearing women’s clothes, and he had thought the idea ridiculous on its face, but he had not imagined anything like this. Medic had lost any trace of fear or nervousness, and the dress fit him like a second skin, like it was the most natural thing in the world. The hungry, predatory look in his eyes was new, and completely foreign to his usual mild personality.  
  
Medic crooked his finger at him. “Come here,” he said softly, and Heavy immediately moved towards him. He uncrossed his legs slowly as he approached, and pointed at the ground in front of him. “Get on your knees.”  
  
This was a game, perhaps. Something that his Doktor needed to get into the mood. Heavy could play along, and see where it went. He tried not to think about his painfully thumping heart as he knelt between Medic’s legs, and waited for him to say something more.  
  
“Sehr gut,” he murmured, and ran the tip of the riding crop along Heavy’s cheek. “You may touch me, but do not be too bold.”  
  
He put his hands on Medic’s knees, and let them drift up towards his groin. The silk stockings were cool and soft under his skin. Heavy would have liked to just grip his ass right then and – his fingers felt a strip of lace on his left thigh, just under the hem of the dress. He paused, and traced it around the outside of his leg. Heavy frowned in confusion, then nearly forgot to breathe as he realized what it was; a ceremonial garter, the kind that brides wore for their grooms.  
  
Significant parts of his brain fused as he tried to think about the connotations of Medic wearing one.  
  
He met the doctor’s eyes for a moment. Medic was watching him with amusement, and again he touched his cheek with the crop. “You may remove it,” he said, “but do not zink of using your hands.”  
  
That didn’t leave many options. Heavy felt the blood rush to his face, and to other parts of his anatomy. This shouldn’t be so arousing – in fact, if he had been asked half an hour ago if this was the kind of thing that turned him on, he would have laughed at or punched the one posing the question – but his pants were getting tighter by the second, and Medic was looking at him expectantly. He pushed the dress up a little, leaned in, and carefully took the lace between his teeth.  
  
Medic lifted his leg as he pulled it slowly down to his knee. Heavy had to move back a little to get it all the way to his ankle and over the heel of his boot, but it came off with a brief snap of elastic and he dropped it to one side. Medic hooked his leg over his shoulder, and drew him in close again. The heat of his thigh against Heavy’s neck was maddening, making him want all kinds of things that would probably count as being ‘too bold’. He settled for stroking his legs, and letting his hands in just under the hem of the dress. Medic shifted his hips forward a little, and Heavy caught the sight of his black lace underwear and the smell of his arousal.  
  
God, he couldn’t take this. To hell with whether it was wrong or not; it was pushing buttons he didn’t even know he had, and Medic had somehow flipped from timid and reluctant to willing and terrifyingly sexual. Heavy reached down to fumble with his belt, needing to get his pants open before his fly burst on its own.  
  
Medic gave him a stinging slap on the arm with the riding crop. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” he hissed, and grabbed Heavy’s chin with his free hand. “Keep your hands on me until I tell you ozzerwise.”  
  
It didn’t hurt for more than a second, for all that it left a bright red mark on his skin. Heavy breathed hard through his nose, and slowly put his hand back on Medic’s leg. He was rewarded with a caress on his lips from Medic’s thumb, and the look of raw desire in his eyes. This game was a strange, exhilarating kind of torture, it seemed, but his Doktor had never looked so alive before. He wanted more of that, if it meant he would stay that way.  
  
Medic went back to playing with the crop. “Tell me vhat you vant,” he said, and started to stroke Heavy’s back with his foot.  
  
“Want you.” The words tumbled out before he could stop them, and the hoarse sound of his voice took him by surprise.  
  
“Now, now, you must be specific. Tell me exactly vhat you vant from me.”  
  
Heavy’s grip tightened, his hands digging into the soft flesh. “Want to fuck you,” he whispered. It was taking everything he had just to stay still.  
  
Medic reached out and traced one finger from the hollow of his throat to his chin. “Tell me zat you vant to fuck me in ze ass,” he said softly, licking his lips. “Say it just like zat.”  
  
Just a voice shouldn’t be able to do this to him. It shouldn’t be able to reach into his gut and make his balls throb painfully. “I want to fuck you in the ass,” he said, unable to tear his eyes away from Medic’s face. Heavy realized he was shaking, and if he had been erect before, he was as hard as rock now.  
  
Medic smiled, looking twisted and dangerous and so goddamn sexy that Heavy couldn’t think straight. “Zhen you vill have to do exactly vhat I say, and if you do vell…” He let the implication hang in the air, then pulled Heavy’s head down towards his lap. “Pleasure me.”  
  
He hadn’t given many blowjobs; being such a large man, he was usually on the receiving end of them. He was reluctant to be in what his unconscious mind still thought of as the weaker position. At this moment, though, all bets were off and he was no longer responding with any rationality. Medic wanted it, and that meant Heavy wanted to do it.  
  
He pushed the dress up, revealing his crotch. The lace panties couldn’t contain his erection anymore; he was spilling out of them and twitching, and the musky smell was driving Heavy crazy. He tugged the material out of the way and slid his hands up around Medic’s hips. The doctor nudged his head again, urging him to get started, and Heavy finally plunged in and took him into his mouth.  
  
He knew the basics, but that was all; a lack of experience meant that he just wasn’t particularly skilled at it, but as he sucked and licked, Medic groaned and pressed his thigh into his cheek. His heel dug into Heavy’s back as he tried to get enough leverage to thrust properly. The riding crop was all but forgotten, hanging limply in his hand as he curled his body over Heavy and wrapped his arms around his head.  
  
“Oh… oh, mein hure,” Medic gasped. “Give me more, and I vill show you such vunderful zings.” He was breathing faster, his whole body tense and aching now. Heavy moaned desperately, not sure how long either of them could hold on – but Medic had asked for more, and if he wanted it… Heavy forced himself to swallow, to go down as far as he could in spite of his gag reflex until his nose brushed his Doktor’s belly.  
  
Medic cried out and clutched Heavy’s head, giving one long shuddering moan before dragging him off his cock and kissing him savagely. His lips and tongue were never so punishing, so fierce. Heavy’s fingers gripped his legs hard enough to bruise. He didn’t know if he was allowed to go further but he needed more, or he was going to go insane.  
  
Medic pulled away. Heavy tried to follow, but he was pushed backwards again by the riding crop. The doctor stroked his cheek and grinned in satisfaction. “Good boy,” he purred. “You please me so much. Stand over zere, and vait.”  
  
He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to do anything that involved taking his hands off Medic’s body, but another sharp slap with the riding crop reinforced the order, and he stood up and took a few steps back. Medic stood as well, and walked over to sit on the bed.  
  
“Now, do not move, mein hure. I vill be very cross if you move before I say you can.” He lounged back on the bed, leaning against the wall and watching Heavy’s reactions. He didn’t move, but the twitch in his feet betrayed his wanting to very much. Medic smiled, and gripped one of his gloves in his teeth. He pulled it off slowly, never wavering in his gaze, and switched the crop to his other hand as he pulled the second glove off in the same way. They were tossed onto the floor and forgotten.  
  
Heavy felt like he could explode at any minute. This was more than a month of frustration; it felt like years since he had had any kind of orgasm and it was all building up and hammering through his head. His willpower held, but it wouldn’t hold forever, and when he cracked he didn’t think he would be able to wait for permission to screw the Doktor so long and hard that he screamed.  
  
“Take off your pants,” Medic said, pointing at him lazily. “Your underwear and socks too.”  
  
His belt hit the floor a second later, and Heavy let out a deep, relieved breath as his erection was released. He kicked his clothes off to one side. He still had his T-shirt – he hadn’t been ordered to remove it. He looked up to see that Medic had found a tube of lube somewhere, and he was already smearing some of it on his fingers.  
  
“Remember vhat I said. You may not move from zere.” Heavy snapped his eyes shut as Medic started to prepare himself. He was so close that the sight of his Doktor with his fingers in his ass was too much. He couldn’t close his ears though, and he was assaulted by the soft, crooning sounds of appreciation that Medic was making, and the wet, slick sounds of lube and skin.  
  
“Heavy?”  
  
He opened his eyes. Medic was breathing hard again, his face flushed and his hands planted on either side of him. His voice was husky and wanton, but the smile was the same; twisted, feral, almost evil in his enjoyment of what he was doing to another man. He leaned back and spread his legs wide. “Come and get me,” he whispered.  
  
Yes, want, give, PLEASE \- Heavy damn near pounced on him, groping anywhere he could reach before shoving him against the wall. He knelt on the bed and lifted Medic up to his waist, feeling him moan and writhe against him. The silly lace panties were pulled out of the way; no hesitation or fear, no more talk of what he could or couldn’t do. Medic kissed his neck, his chest, anywhere he could reach, his eyes and hands begging for everything Heavy was willing to give. He couldn’t help groaning in ecstasy as he pushed past the ring of muscle and sank into his body. What an ass he had… hot, tight in all the right places, as if it were made for him and no one else. Thrusting in and out of his Doktor was the most intense thing he had ever experienced, and it was all the better for how long he had waited for it.  
  
He grunted in surprise when Medic slapped him again with the riding crop, this time on his back. “I vant it hard, mein hure, vhere is your strength?!” he snarled. “Give me everyzing you’ve got!” He punctuated the words with the riding crop, bringing it down on Heavy’s shoulders.  
  
Heavy growled, and began to speed up. He didn’t – he didn’t want to, because he was still afraid somewhere that he would hurt Medic, but he couldn’t refuse and he definitely couldn’t stop. He became more forceful, driving a little deeper, holding him a little tighter.  
  
It wasn’t enough. Medic grabbed a handful of his shirt, and his eyes flashed with anger and desire. “Are you listening to me, hure?” he snapped. His voice turned into a hoarse shout as he struck Heavy again and again, bucking wildly against him for emphasis. “I said – give me – VHAT – I VANT!”   
  
Whatever self-control he had left shattered. Heavy cut loose with all the strength he had, crushing Medic to his chest and pounding him like a jackhammer. He couldn’t stop even if he were killing him in the process, even when Medic started to cry out with every thrust. The riding crop tumbled to the floor as the doctor clawed at his shoulders and arched his back. The dress had ridden up to his chest by now, and his throbbing erection jabbed painfully into Heavy’s stomach.  
  
“Hah… Doktor!” he growled, “Вы так хорошо… want to… want to fuck you every day!” His voice cracked and his breath got faster. He could feel the pressure building in his groin; this was going to be the most powerful climax he’d ever known, if it didn’t knock him out completely first. “I… I going to…!”  
  
“Oh, mein Gott, ja!” Medic shrieked, and his orgasm erupted out of him, splattering them both. His body clenched and spasmed around Heavy’s cock, and that set him off; he bit back an agonized cry as he came hard and fast, a boiling explosion that tore into his very soul. He grabbed Medic around his hips as if he were just a doll, a toy to be used, and slammed into him repeatedly until the rush faded and his energy was spent.  
  
He came down from the high gradually, panting for breath. Medic was hanging from his neck limply, placing messy kisses on his face and chest. That had been… possibly the most incredible experience of his life. Definitely worth waiting a month for, at least. The prospect of more of the same was thrilling.  
  
Medic tapped him on the shoulder. “Let me up, bitte,” he said quietly, sounding rather more like himself. Heavy pulled away and let him go, then rolled onto his back and sat on the bed. He’d need a good night’s sleep at least to get his strength back.   
  
He watched Medic retrieve the riding crop from the floor, and leave it on the chair. He began to strip, skillfully unzipping the dress and folding it up carefully. The boots, garter belt and stockings followed, and he placed them all on the chair before picking up his glasses from the desk. When he turned back to Heavy, he once again looked like the normal, everyday Doktor when they got a little too intimate – naked, yes, but with an expression of faint worry and fear.  
  
Heavy let out a huff of annoyance. He didn’t want to deal with this right now, not when they had just had such a fantastic time. In the absence of anything more sensible, he held out his arms to Medic, silently asking him to come here.  
  
Medic looked a little more afraid, but took one hesitant step, then another. Heavy gestured again – come be with me, please – and his lover finally curled into his lap and buried his face in his chest. It was a wonderful feeling, having him so close and so delightfully bare, despite the fact that they were both sweaty and sticky. Heavy ran his hands through his hair and down his back, and stroked his thighs. For once, he didn’t flinch.  
  
“Why?” he asked simply.  
  
Medic sighed. “It makes me feel like a god. As if I have power over everyzing. I vear all… zhat, and I am a different person. I know it is wrong and I am a sick man for liking it, but I – I don’t care. It feels so good.” He hugged Heavy tightly, as if he were afraid that he would disappear. “I vill not blame you if you leave, but you promised you vould stay…”  
  
“I AM staying!” Heavy said earnestly. He cupped Medic’s face in his hands, stroking his cheeks gently. “I do not think you are sick. Different, perhaps, but not sick. It very good for me too.”  
  
“You… liked it?” he said, and there was an expression of such desperate hope on his face that Heavy’s heart could just break. He couldn’t imagine what Medic had gone through with other lovers if this was how he reacted to such a simple admission.  
  
“Da, I liked it.” He cursed his lack of English or German; how could he possibly describe how wonderful it had been, how it had felt like he had died and gone to kinky, sexy Heaven? “It was… ah! No good with words!” he said in frustration. “Best I ever have, Doktor. I want again, if you will give.”  
  
Medic kissed him, his hands finding their way up and around his neck. Heavy kissed him back, feeling the tension unwinding from his body. “You make me so happy,” he whispered. “I would do anyzing for you.”  
  
“Make me promise,” Heavy said, hugging him close.  
  
“Anyzing,” Medic repeated, pressing his face against his.  
  
“Promise we do again tomorrow…”


End file.
